Future Ship
by KagamiRose
Summary: A black list project designed to turn the war around. What happens when this failed warrior, struck from history and unknown by any of the others returns to a base that has forgotten her. What will the admiral with which she shares a painful past do to try and help her. Rated M for violence and future lemons.
1. Arrival

**Note, I don't own Kancolle or any of its characters. I only own Kagami, Please rate and be honest but polite.**

Kagami was sailing across the ocean. She could see some Abyssal ships, but they were too busy too attack her. She could hear a large amount of gunfire in the distance, likely a fight between the Kanmusu and Abyssals. She always went to watch the battles, even though she hatted herself for it.

There were several destroyers and cruisers engaged in close combat. Battleships were firing on the incoming enemy ships and the carriers planes were fighting enemy aircraft and trying to take out their carriers. All in all the Kanmusu were outnumbered but holding their own, however something felt off this time. She could feel the fire awakening in her flesh. A huge number of Ha class Abyssals jumped out of the water right in front of the first group of Kanmusu. Most of the girls quickly fell back while firing. One of them however, a destroyer girl with red hair, didn't have time to fall back, the Abyssals were right on top of her. The fire in her skin blazed. Kagami was moving before she even realized it. Anyone in the battle would have thought she materialized out of midair. She activated the Tesla Arc built into her body suits left hand and fired it at the Abyssal. The creature was fried and thrown aside by the massive amount of electricity.

Well, shit had hit the fan and now she couldn't sit on the fence anymore. She deployed the plasma blades from her back equipment. As the Abyssals turned and opened fire on her she went into a low combat stance. She waited until the shells were right on top of her before she started to move. Her blades were blurs of light as they sliced through the massive barrage of shells heading towards her. Then she shot forwards, the thruster on her back making her practically come off the water. Her blades danced through the air, slicing Abyssals and their rounds like paper. When she reached what was roughly the middle of their fleet she stopped and activated all of her weapons.

"Wipe them out," She ordered the targeting computer in her armor.

The cannons all over her body opened fire. The Abyssals were ripped to shreds by the hail of magnetically accelerated shells. The barrage of flying steel ripped through everything in their path, and the Abyssals who remained went into full retreat. Then the fire in her skin flared. A girl, who was practically identical to her except for her outfit which was definitely an armor suit that was a lot heavier and had obvious armaments, burst from the water swinging a sword of fire. Kagami caught the sword on her right arm, which caused her own blade to die. They both twisted quickly and slammed their blades into each other, Kagami's sword ripped through the girls side and arm while the girls flame sword tore into Kagami's leg.

Both girls backed up quickly and Kagami said, "What now, if you press your attack the Kanmusu will catch up and sink you, and I won't go down easily either. You might sink me but odds are you'll get turned into ash, I always was stronger than you."

The girl looked behind Kagami, then turned and fled after the others, who were in full retreat, just in time too as the left leg on her combat armor finally gave out, causing her to fall sideways. A girl with long red hair that fell to almost to her ankles and had a huge ship suite caught her.

"Can you support my left side for a bit," Kagami asked.

"Alright, why," The girl asked?

Now that she wasn't almost falling on her ass, she aimed her arm towards the fleeing girl. The armor plating near the wrist shifted and a massive bow spread from it. She reached forward and a string that appeared, which she pulled backwards. An arrow of blue lightning formed, and she pulled the bow back as far as her arms could spread.

"Auto targeting system, target the center enemy," She ordered the computer.

"Auto target system malfunctioning, switching Raijin-no-Ya to manual targeting," the computer replied.

Kagami sighed as she took aim before she stopped breathing and then let the arrow fly. The sea was split as the arrow shot towards the opponent, who was almost on the horizon. Everyone was watching with amazement as she made a shot most of their carriers wouldn't have been confident trying. The arrow created a massive ball of plasma on the ocean, and threw up enormous waves.

"I need to get some repairs done on my leg, then I need to talk to the admiral," Kagami said, more to herself than the girl who was supporting her while trying to pick her jaw up off the ocean floor.

"We can escort you back to the forward base for repairs on your leg," The battleship girl said, "I'll ask if we can escort you back to the main base afterwards."

Kagami nodded and let the taller girl steer them away from the boiling ocean she had created only moments before.

"Everyone form up on me! We're escorting the wounded ship girl back to the forward base for repairs," The girl said over her radio.

"Understood," came over the radio several times.

They all formed up and began to move at a steady pace, holding with the slower ships to prevent anyone from getting ambushed. When they arrived at the base everyone wanted to take some RNR, but Kagami's leg was repaired, she had resupplied some, and was ready to go in under an hour. They had been ordered to escort her back, so the others had to put on their equipment and leave.

While passing an island the girl who she had saved, Mutsuki, said, "I'm gonna make a quick detour, I'll see you back at base."

The battleship, who also appeared to be the flagship, nodded and looked at two other destroyers, a blond and a brunet. The two nodded and followed Mutsuki.

"Where are they going," Kagami asked?

"Mutsuki loved a girl named Kisaragi, but she was sunk not far from here," The battleship replied.

Kagami stopped, her gazed fixed in the direction the three girls had gone then, after a couple of minutes,she commanded, "Take me there!"

* * *

"Man the others are so slow," Shimakaze said to herself.

"Hold this and clear the area," a voice commanded!

A black streak shot past her and into the water just as she got hit in the chest by a large black object. It was a back weapon holder, like what a battleship would use except for more compact, it almost looked like it was a collapsible pack. Then a huge explosion threw water, in every direction. Yamato and the others showed up shortly afterwards.

"Where did she go," Yamato asked, "When she saw you stop she took off like a missile."

"I think she's underwater," Shimakaze replied.

* * *

"Deploy all search subs, find me something I can use," Kagami ordered her computer.

She hated submerging, the mask that covered her face felt like it was smothering her. She was using her thrusters to move faster, but she had a lot of ocean to cover. After nearly half an hour she got a message from sub three. Turning to the coordinates it had sent she ordered all the subs to dock. When she reached the coordinates she found a skull, bleached by the ocean water.

"Definitely not much, but it should be enough," Kagami said to herself.

"Hey, I don't know your name, I'm sorry, but for some reason Yamato is having a total freak-out up here, what are you doing," A voice said over the radio.

"Yamato, Yamato is he… never mind, that can wait. I'm going to be bringing back that Kanmusu who sank here. I should have enough power for it," Kagami replied to the person.

Come on little one, she thought as she grabbed the skull and began the reconstruction process.

* * *

"Bringing her back, what does that mean? She's gone," Tenryuu said with a sad look in her eyes.

Everyone looked at the ground awkwardly. No one knew what to say, especially Yamato, she hadn't actually known the girl in question. After a few minutes of awkward silence a high pitch scream tore through their radios. Then the girl shot out of the water right into her arms. She was pulling a girl, whom Yamato could only guess was Kisaragi, by her arm.

"Lungs… water… pump it out," The girl panted as she clutched onto Yamato.

"She might have water in her lungs," Yamato said, "try to pump it out."

As the other girls immediately began to do so, and Kisaragi began to cough up large amounts of water, the girl said, "backpack… spare power…"

"Shimakaze, put her backpack on, she needs it," Yamato ordered.

Shimakaze quickly sailed over with the backpack and attached it to the girls armor. The silver haired girl looked slightly less exhausted. Yamato couldn't help but think she was quite pretty. Her large eyes were bright shining silver and her face was adorable, if a little childlike. She was quite small, barely coming up to Yamato's chest.

She fell to her knees, half unconscious, and her armor said, "Danger, energy reaching critical levels, switching to emergency support systems, energy at 20% and dropping."

"We need to get them back to base, now," Yamato said, turning around, "I'll carry her, help me get her on my back."

Shimakaze nodded and helped Yamato pick the small girl up and palace her on the weapons.

"She's heavy for being so small," Shimakaze said.

"That's why I'm the one carrying her, no one else would be able to move with any speed if they had her," Yamato replied.

They all turned, Tenryuu and Tatsuta were carrying Kisaragi. As they neared the base storm clouds began to gather.

The girl wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck and squeezed her softly, although she was sure it was all the girl could muster at the time, then said, "I've finally found you."


	2. Homecoming

Matsuki, Fubuki, and Yuudachi were walking away from the harbor just as Secretary ship Nagato and her sister ship Mutsu ran past them.

"Nagato, Mutsu, what's the matter," Fubuki asked?

"That girl did something and she's in critical condition, we're going to meet them at the harbor," Mutsu stopped for a second to answer them before continuing towards the harbor.

The girls looked at each other then followed the other two. A large group of girls had gathered at the harbor, so they couldn't really see what was going on.

"MOVE, CLEAR THE WAY," They could hear Nagato yell!

As the path opened they saw Yamato and Nagato carrying the small girl past. Her feet were dragging on the ground and she was barely conscious. There was obvious damage to the black full body armor, some of which appeared to have happened after they separated from the fleet.

"Shimakaze, go get the admiral and bring him to the docks," Yamato ordered!

"Right, come on Rensouhou-chan," Shimakaze said as she ran off.

It was what came next that shocked everyone. Mutsu and Tenryu ran by carrying a stretcher with the prone form of Kisaragi on it.

* * *

She could hear crying and amazement from around her. They were probably back at base. It didn't matter right now, she just had to last until that clock ran down to zero. She was keeping her eyes closed to slits and watching the clock that had appeared on her targeting HUD. They were moving fast, probably trying to get her to some medical facility where she would lay until she died. The clock hit one minute, time to move. She wrenched her arm out of the girl on her lefts grasp and shoved the black haired girl on her right into the wall. Shooting forward she stopped a few feet away and rammed her shoulder into the wooden wall, smashing through it and collapsing onto the ground.

"Are you alright," A girl with one of those little turrets slung across her shoulder like a purse asked as she ran up.

"Hey, knock it off," Nagato said as she and Yamato ran up to her.

"Stay away from me," Kagami panted as she pushed herself to her feet and ran several steps into the center of the garden before collapsing down alongside a tree.

"Hey, we need to get you to the docks," Yamato said as she walked forward.

"Stay away from her," A voice ordered, "Nagato, restrain Yamato!"

Nagato looked surprised at the order but she did as she was told. Grabbing Yamato from behind she put her into a wrestling hold to prevent her from moving.

"Please, hurry," Kagami whispered as she dropped the pack on her back.

A crack split the area as lightning slammed into her. It continued to strike her repeatedly, crashing into her again and again. Sometimes the lightning bent from areas far off in the distance. When the lightning finally stopped she fell sideways against the tree. The admiral ran up and lifted the girl easily, in spite of the smoke rising from her body.

"Too the docks quickly!"

* * *

The admiral had told them how to take her armor off and while they were doing so he went to fetch her backpack that she had discarded earlier.

As they put her into one of the repair baths, Nagato asked what was on almost everyone's mind, "why does the admiral know so much about her?"

"I'm not sure about that, but when I described what happened to him he was running from his office almost faster than I could follow," Shimakaze said as she helped shift the suit out of the way.

The timer on the repair bath went up to the maximum amount of time and stopped moving. It didn't even drop a second after a few minutes had passed.

"Girls, can I talk to you," The admiral asked from outside the baths?

"What is it," Nagato asked?

"It's about Kagami, that girl in there, how long does her timer say?"

"It's maxed out and not moving," Mutsu said.

"I see, I guess I'll have to send down a few buckets. That girl is an incredible asset to us if she joins. I won't reveal anything about her without her consent, but Yamato," the admiral said before turning to the girl in question, "She's probably going to be pretty open with you, Shimakaze, if she stays she's probably going to ask you to be her escort, finally Tenryuu, Tatsuta, and Amatsukaze, she's most likely going to ask you to be in her fleet. She also might ask Kongou to join, or one of the other battlecruisers."

"How do you know so much about her," Yamato asked?  
The admiral smiled but didn't say anything.

* * *

Akagi was getting out of the docks. She had gotten hit in this battle as well and was just now getting out, she had fallen asleep earlier.

"Hey, are you leaving," A small voice asked?

She turned and saw that girl who had been placed in the docks while she was sleeping. She had fifty seven hours left on her repair timer and was resting her arms on the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, are you lonely," Akagi asked?

"It's not that, I'm just a little hungry. The last thing I had to eat was a shark about seven hours before I entered that fight. I'm not even sure how long I was unconscious."

"What do you mean a shark," Akagi asked her, a little scared to hear the answer?

"I was hungry so I dove down and killed a large shark, cooked it with one of my electric weapons, and then ate it," the girl replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I woke up with about twelve hours left on my clock and you were there, so longer than twelve hours," Akagi replied feeling a little uncomfortable, "Do you want me to bring you some food?"

"Twelve hours, hm? Please, that would be very nice."

* * *

Nearly three days had passed. Nagato, Mutsu, and Yamato had all been called to the admirals quarters.

He looked up from the file he was reading and began, "Kagami will likely be getting out of the docks soon. The first place she's going to go is to get resupplied, then…"

"Wrong," The girl said as the door flew open, "The first place I'm going to go to is your office. I want that file, NOW!"

She was wearing the skin tight black body suit she had been wearing under her armor.

"Here you go, I had no intention of keeping it from you," The admiral said as he shut the file and handed it to her.

She walked forward and snatched it from him. Quickly flipping through it she nodded and shut it again.

"Where's my armor?"

"It's in the armory, I had it taken there for when you recovered. If you intend to stay though you're going to have to use actual Kanmusu equipment, not that imitation," the admiral replied, "I'll tell the gate guard to let you through tomorrow if you want to go into the city for some shopping. You could use some more clothes and most of your stuff was sent home after you left, so you're going to be pretty board if you don't go shopping. You should have plenty of money in the bank."

"I know that, I incorporated what equipment I had into that armor when I made it, that's why it could hurt the Abyssals," Kagami replied as she walked out and slammed the door behind her, apparently ignoring his last few comments.

"That girl is far too stubborn," The admiral sighed.

"You were talking about how wobbly her legs were I take it," Mutsu asked?

"Yes, Yamato, would you be so kind as to show her around the base and make sure she doesn't put herself back in the docks," the admiral said, "I know she's going to be a bit of a pain, but please, try and make friends with her. She doesn't have very many friends."

* * *

"So why are you following me," Kagami asked?

"I was asked to show you around," Yamato replied with a smile.

"That jackass. Look you don't have to follow me if you don't want to. I know my way around a military base," Kagami said as she stopped and leaned against the wall, panting lightly.

"Are you alright," Yamato asked?

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she replied as she covered her eyes with her hand.

Pushing herself off the wall she took a few steps before swaying a little and falling backwards, right against Yamato. The taller girl grabbed her shoulders to help steady her and smiled.

"Maybe you should get some food and then rest," she suggested.

"I think your right," The girl said, her cute face pale and tired looking.

"I'll take you to your room and bring some food for you to eat, its late anyway," Yamato said.

* * *

"Thank you for the food," Kagami said, her eye twitching, "but you don't really need to eat with me."

"It's no trouble, in the kanmusu quarters everyone shares rooms, this is my room too," Yamato replied with a smile.

The spoon in Kagami's hand screamed as she clenched on it. She took a few deep breaths before opening her hand and continuing to eat her curry with the mangled spoon.

"I take it the admiral pushed that on you," She said more as a statement than a question.

"Well, he did ask if I would mind. My sister ships was assigned to a different base, so I've been kind of lonely. I hope you aren't upset that I didn't ask you," Yamato said.

"Its fine, I'm just glad that brat didn't push me on you," Kagami said, looking at her plate.

"If you're fine talking about it, why don't you like the admiral," Yamato asked?

Kagami kept staring at her food, Yamato wasn't sure if she would answer, but after a few seconds she started speaking, "The admiral is my older brother, the child prodigy. He and I never exactly saw eye to eye. He was always… cold to me. He never played with me, never went to my kendo, martial arts, or marksmanship competitions, he was too busy studying. I always thought it was because he didn't respect me enough. All I ever wanted to do was earn that respect. When I found out I was a Kanmusu and I would be serving under him, I was overjoyed. I would finally be able to show him what I was made of. I had performed exceptionally in every test and exercise. But when I got here, and they presented me with my equipment, the next thing I knew, he had pulled me aside and told me I wouldn't be allowed to go out to sea. Afterwards I took my equipment into the armory, forged myself that armor and went to sea by myself. That was, at least two years ago, maybe longer, I lost track of time while I was out there."

"I'm sorry, I know how upsetting it can be to not be allowed out with the other girls. It must have been even worse if it was your brother refusing to allow you to go," Yamato said, a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah, anyways I saw we're in some kind of dorm that we're going to have to share with a few people. Who are our dorm mates," Kagami asked, trying to get off the subject?

"Well, the two next door are Nagato and Mutsu, they can be kind of noise sometimes. Shimakaze and Amatsukaze, and Tenryu and Tatsuta are the room mates on the other side. Most girls usually pick their roommates, or room with their sister ships. Nagato and Mutsu are a couple, as are Tenryu and Tatsuta, so they obviously room together. Amatsukaze is one of Shimakaze's only friends so they room together," Yamato replied, finishing off her meal, "I've never asked, but between you and me I think those two are a couple as well."

"I was wondering," Kagami said, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks, "Do you know if anyone would let me borrow some clothes. All I have are these."

"You can borrow some of my PJ's," Shimakaze said as she burst into the room.

"Shimakaze" Yamato yelled?!

"Nagato said that she was staying with you and I figured you wouldn't be able to provide anything in her size. The chest might be a little tight for you but I think my clothes will be a closer fit," Shimakaze said as a little cannon brought in a pair of clothes.

"WHATS THAT? IT'S ADORABBLE! WHERE CAN I GET ONE?" Kagami yelled as she grabbed the cannon and stated too cuddle it.

"That's one of my Rensouhou-chan, Ze, you can't have him but you can probably get some of your own," Shimakaze said as she pulled the little cannon out of her grasp.

* * *

She was really warm, the ocean had always been cold. Normally she had found a small island to hide herself away on while she slept, there were times when she had no choice but to activate her armors float systems and sleep in the sea. But in the bed, under the blankets, she felt too hot. She hated being hot, when cold you could always put some more stuff on or cover up. But when you were hot there wasn't much you could do. She crawled out of bed and looked at the girl on the lower bunk. Yamato was really beautiful, and she looked like an angel when she was asleep. She looked at her for a few seconds before walking into the shared rooms. She could hear low cries of pleasure from Nagato and Mutsu's room. Shimakaze was sleeping in the couch, her arms wrapped around her three Rensouhou. She was a talking in her sleep. Kagami bent down to hear what she said. She was muttering Amatsukaze's name. Next to her on the couch was a note saying "I'll be back late tonight." Smiling she went into the small kitchen and drank some water before heading back to her bed. As she was crossing the room a light from the window caught her eye. It was orange, like the rising sun, and filled the horizon. It was only at the last second that she realized what it was and screamed. Then the liquid fire hit the base, starting at the far end and quickly moving across it. She fell away from the window just as the building was consumed and the fire devoured her flesh. She wasn't seeing the base burn anymore though, she was seeing the diagram of the ship that was the primary purpose for her creation. Watching it burn up like she was. She screamed in mindless pain and rage and did the only thing she still could. The massive gun rotated and a spear of plasma shot at her opponent, annihilating it.

* * *

She came awake instantly, her body was damp with cold sweat. She felt cold, like an icy dagger was stabbing into her chest. She could feel tears dripping down her face, it had been awhile sense she had felt fear like this. She didn't want to go back to sleep, she was afraid that if she did she would go back into that dream. She hugged herself tightly, she felt so cold, and so very alone.

* * *

She was having such a wonderful dream. She was in a banquet hall and course after course of food was being brought to her, as much as she could eat. After she had eaten her fill she was shown to another room with a massage table on it. Just as her deep tissue massage started the dream shattered. Kagami had climbed into her bed and was squeezing against her, her head pressed into Yamato's chest. She could hear the small girl crying and feel her body shivering as she pressed herself even more tightly against her. Every few seconds she could feel the girl take a shuddering gasp. Yamato wrapped her arms around the small girl and held her gently.

"It's alright now, you're alright, I'm not going anywhere," She said softly, trying to be comforting, she wasn't sure why she said that last part, but she knew it was important.

After a couple of minutes her crying had quieted to a few wet sobs. Then she rolled on top of Yamato and pressed her face down against hers. The kiss was deep right from the beginning, like Kagami desperately needed to connect with her. She could still feel the tears on the girl face as she began to return the kiss. It felt good as the smaller girls tongue entered her mouth and coiled around her own. Finally they separated. She could see Kagami's face in the moonlight, her tears had stopped but the light was glistening from where they still clung to her face, her eyes were large and desperate and she was panting heavily. A small strand of saliva still connected them as Yamato leaned up and kissed her. She kissed her for several seconds before separating. She whipped the tears from Kagami's face and pulled her tightly against herself. Eventually she felt the smaller girls breathing became regular and she felt her body relax as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she was in bed alone. She thought for a second it had all been a dream but then she noticed the letter on her pillow.

 _Dear Yamato_

 _I'm sorry about last night. I should have told you that sometimes I have nightmares. I understand if you want me to change rooms. I've gone to get myself some clothes and I have some other things I need to do today. I hope to see later_

 _Sincerely K_

For having been at sea for so long she had truly stunning handwriting. And she wondered what the girl had dreamed about to make her so desperate to be close to her. The admiral had made it clear that he wouldn't tell them anything about her. She would have to tell them when she was ready. She set the letter on her desk as she walked into the shared living room. Shimakaze was tying her bunny ear like ribbon into her hair, and the others were all in the process of doing various morning activities. After doing her morning chores, she said goodbye to the others, who were on shore leave, and went to find Kagami.

"Hey, wait up," she heard Shimakaze call out, once the girl caught up she said, "You're going looking for Kagami right? I want to go too."

They spent several minuets looking around the base before they finally found her in the armory. She was ripping her armor apart with her bare hands, piece by piece. She had a small pile of equipment and the rest she was throwing into the furnace. She was wearing the skintight bodysuit from before. With her armor disassembled she turned and left the armory. The look on her face said that she had no desire to talk, it was troubled and angry. She had shot an embarrassed and worried look at Yamato, but other than that she ignored them. She was walking silently with them following behind, heading straight for the exit to the base. At the gate was a beautiful motorcycle. She hopped on without a word and drove down the road, sliding sideways under the entrance gate as she did.

"I don't think she was in any mood to talk," Yamato said.

"True, do you want to get something to eat?" Shimakaze asked.

"Sure, I don't think she's going to be back for several hours," Yamato said as she turned and headed towards the dining hall.

Shimakaze kept running ahead and waiting for her. About the third time Yamato caught up to her she huffed and said, "You're so slow. Try and keep up."

"A proper lady doesn't dash all over the place," Yamato replied serenely.

Shimakaze laughed and ran off yelling behind her, "I'm going on ahead!"

When she got to the dining hall Shimakaze and Amatsukaze were sitting together, openly flirting. It appeared that after Amatsukaze's three day absence and immediate late night training session Shimakaze wanted to be affectionate with her girlfriend. She was snuggling against her and whispering into her ear. Whatever she was saying it was making Amatsukaze's face turn bright red. In various parts of the room other couples were sitting together, including Akagi and Kaga, Tenryu and Tatsuta, Mutsu and Nagato, Zuikaku and Shoukaku, Kitakami and Ooi, Haruna and Kirishima, and Hiei and Kongou. Bismarck was sitting by herself, her almost constatn companion Prinz Eugen was out on patrol, so after getting her food Yamato went and joined her.

"Good morning, how are you doing," She asked

"Guten Morgan," Bismarck replied with a light nod, "I'm doing very well."

"I expected to see Kisaragi and Mutsuki here, is she still resting?"

"Nein, you didn't hear? Kisaragi woke up, but… it's like she not there anymore. She just stares at the roof and doesn't speak. Mutsuki hasn't left her side."

Yamato was shocked, none had told her, "I wonder if something happened that stopped Kagami from finishing?"

"Maybe so, but unless she can I don't see much hope for that girl."

* * *

"Damn, I got some cute clothes, but I could only find a handful of games, not to mention I had to buy all new replacement systems, and most of the stuff for my hobbies was sold out," Kagami muttered as she pulled into the base and showed them her military ID.

"This is a little old, it expired two months ago," The gate guard said, "I was told to let you through, but you need to get a new one."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to do that," Kagami said as she took it back, "So, it's been three years, hm. I guess that's why he said he'd have them let me pass."

She drove her bike to its garage and parked it. Looking around she noticed that nothing had changed, but it wasn't dirty. That idiot brother of hers must have kept it clean for when she returned. She locked the garage as she left, carrying the six duffle bags of items she bought with her. She would have to talk with him about her equipment sometime, soon, maybe, eventually. She went back to her room and began to unload the bags. Pulling on the clothes she bought she placed the manga on her bookshelves and hooked up her S*GA Nept*ne and synced it with the Nepge*r she had bought. She placed the sewing machine on her desk and stacked the fabric next to it. There were a few clothes she would have to sew herself. Finally she unloaded the anime, games and the rest of what she had bought. Sitting at her desk she began to sew.

* * *

She hadn't seen Kagami all day. Neither had any of the others. They had all headed back to the dorm hours ago, but other than a brand new S*GA Nept*ne and Nepge*r there was no sign of her. Sighing Yamato went into her room for the night.

"Night Yamato," everyone said.

"Night every…" Yamato started as she opened the door, "come look at this."

Kagami was laying asleep on her desk. She had several coats hung from her bed. They were all upper body coats with a sash that attached at her waist. They were all white except for two, which were red and black respectively. She had a pile of clothes on the desk next to her as well. There were several pairs of skirts and short shorts, but also some hoodies, shirts and accessories. She was wearing a hoodie that was long enough to act as a skirt, and some shorts were just visible beneath its bottom. Nagato helped Yamato lift her up and slide her into her bed. Then they all quietly said goodnight and left. Yamato looked at the other girl, she really did look beautiful and fragile in the light, almost like she was made of glass.


End file.
